1001 Festival
by kichikuri61
Summary: Maria yang sedang bosan ingin membuat acara dengan tema baru dan segar. Dibantu oleh Sorin, Yoshiteru dan Hisahide-mereka berempat bertugas untuk membuat sebuah festival spektakuler bertemakan '1001 Malam'. Gosoklah lampu ajaibmu dan nikmati nuansa 1001 malam di tengah era Sengoku. Rule 63 aka Gender Bender, Self-Insert, sedikit OOC, OneShot.


"1001 Festival"

A Sengoku Basara Fanfic

Language: Bahasa Indonesia

Rate: T

Genre(s): Comedy, General, Historical

Pairing(s): My favourites, teehee~

Warning: Gender Bender, Author hanya disebutkan nama dan tampil sangat sebentar

Halo, semua~ Kembali lagi dengan Kichikuri61 yang sekarang jadi hobi ngetik oneshot—(Ne, Kichikuri-san, tagihan fanfic masih rame, desu ne? /Lupakan dulu hutang). Sekarang, saatnya mengetik fanfic oneshoot dengan tema "1001 nights" atau yang biasa dikenal dengan "1001 malam"~

Uhm, ide fanfic dapet darimana? Kalau gak salah sih, pas lagi masak terus ijin ke ibu buat setel musik di dapur, disetellah lagu "Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)" by "The Pussycat Dolls" dan "Gypsy Woman" by "Hilary Duff" yang juga akan dipakai di dalam cerita ini. Pas disetel, sambil masak sambil mikir ide fanfic dari awal cerita sampe habis haha. Bahkan ketika mandi pun juga ampe kebawa. Oke, oke. Mending kita lanjut saja yuk-*gosok lampu ajaib* Oh, lampu ajaib, wujudkan keinginanku *muncul asap langsung masuk cerita*

* * *

><p>Siang hari, Zavii Land.<p>

Maria sedang bersantai di tengah Zavii Land yang ramai dengan upacara keagamaan mereka. Maria mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya karena tak tahan dengan panasnya cuaca saat itu.

"Ah—Sorin, kau tidak merasa panas siang ini?" tanya Maria pada temannya yang sedang semangat memimpin pasukan orkestra.

"Maria-sama~ Kenapa terlihat lesu begitu~?" tanya Sorin yang segera menghampiri Maria dengan robot Zavii yang ia naikki.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa bosan," ucap Maria menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oh tidak~ Maria-sama merasa bosan! Zavii-sama! Apa yang terjadi dengan Maria-sama sampai dia merasa bosan begini?!" Sorin berteriak dengan gaya gemulainya.

"Ugh—aku ingin sesuatu yang beda—" jelas Maria bosan.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian membuat acara baru, Maria dan Sorin?" seru seseorang berwajah tampan dan berkumis, berambut cokelat terang dikuncir mengembang dan berpakaian berat serta bersyal ungu berjalan menghampiri Sorin dan Maria.

"Yoshiteru~" Maria berlari menghampiri Yoshiteru lalu segera memeluknya, "Bagaimana aku bisa membuat acara baru? Apa yang lain akan setuju denganku?"

"Kau pasti bisa, Maria. Dengan kecantikanmu, orang-orang pasti akan setuju," goda Yoshiteru sambil mengelus pipi Maria.

"Ah~ Yoshiteru bisa saja~" Maria tersipu malu.

"HALO?! SHOGUN-SAMA?! TIDAK LIHAT ADA ORANG DISINI?!" protes Sorin kencang, "JANGAN SEENAKNYA BERTINGKAH ROMANTIS DENGAN MARIA-SAMA DI DEPANKU!"

"Sorin—maaf, aku tidak melihatmu sebelumnya," ucap Yoshiteru.

"Yoshiteru kenapa harus melihat Sorin? Kan sudah ada aku~" Maria mendekatkan hidungnya dengan Yoshiteru dengan mesra.

"MARIA-SAMA!" protes Sorin kembali.

"Oh iya, Maria," Yoshiteru teringat sesuatu, "Tema yang kau pakai itu tema Timur Tengah, kah? Mulai dari bajumu hingga tempat bertarungmu," tanyanya pada Maria.

"Iya," Maria mengangguk, "Memangnya ada apa dengan itu, Yoshiteru?"

Yoshiteru terdiam sebentar, "Kurasa kita bisa memakai tema itu untuk acara kalian," jelas Yoshiteru.

"Sungguh?!" tanya Maria bersemangat.

"Tu—tunggu?! Timur Tengah?! Memang kita akan menampilkan apa?!" tanya Sorin.

"Maka dari itu, Sorin. Kita butuh bantuan," sahut Yoshiteru, "Aku rasa aku kenal orang yang bisa membantu kita,"

"Hyaaa~ Yoshiteru~ Aku mencintaimu~" Maria memeluk Yoshiteru erat.

"MARIA-SAMA!" Sorin pun mengamuk.

* * *

><p>Setibanya di hutan daerah Osaka, Maria dan Sorin sedikit cengo ketika mereka mengetahui siapa yang mereka temui, "...Sungguh, Yoshiteru?"<p>

"Hisahide, maaf membawamu kemari," ucap Yoshiteru. Hisahide hanya tersenyum dengan kedua tangan dibalik badannya. Fuuma ikut dengan Hisahide dan hanya berdiri diam di belakang tuannya.

"_Shogun_...Aku sudah menerima pesanmu. Kau boleh tanya Fuuma, aku tertawa tak berhenti sampai 30 menit," jelas Hisahide.

Yoshiteru, Maria dan Sorin menengok ke arah Fuuma yang mengangguk. Hisahide pun mulai tertawa, "Bfft—"

"Jadi, siapa saja yang kira-kira kau akan minta bantuan?" tanya Yoshiteru.

"Herm, Tenkai, Hideaki, Yoshiaki—dan seseorang yang Fuuma kenal. Orang itu diketahui dengan nama panggilan 'Kichikuri'," jawab Hisahide menghitung jari.

("Kenapa orang-orang yang dia minta bantu yang menyeramkan nan aneh semua?") Maria dan Sorin mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Menurutmu, apa saja konsep dari Timur Tengah itu? Selain emas," tanya Yoshiteru.

"Sultan," jawab Hisahide.

"Bedug," sahut Yoshiteru.

"_Shisha_," ucap Hisahide.

"Atraksi ular," ucap Yoshiteru.

"Gipsi," sambung Hisahide.

"Padang pasir," seru Yoshiteru.

"Lalu yang tak kalah menarik," ucap Hisahide, "Penari wanita,"

"Menarik," balas Yoshiteru, "Maria, mungkin kau bisa meminta tolong para perempuan disini untuk ikut berpartisipasi menjadi penari dalam acara," ucapnya pada Maria.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mengirim pesan pada mereka," jawab Maria semangat.

"Tunggu sebentar, _Shogun-sama—_Tapi kalau dijumlah perempuannya, akan ada sembilan penari. Jumlah yang cukup banyak—dan aku rasa ada beberapa orang yang bisa merasa cepat bosan," seru Sorin.

"Siapa saja—Maria, Magoichi, Tsuruhime, Oichi, Kasuga, Matsu, Naotora, Nouhime dan Itsuki—benar juga, itu cukup banyak," Yoshiteru menghitung jari.

"Bagaimana kalau para perempuan itu kita suruh menjadi pelayan saja? Kita akan membuat semacam acara makan bersama dengan para perempuan itu sebagai pelayan?" usul Hisahide.

"Bisa saja—Tapi siapa yang menjadi penarinya?" tanya Maria.

"Fuuma," seru Hisahide. Fuuma memberikan sebuah gulungan pada Yoshiteru, Maria dan Sorin. Maria yang menerima gulungan itu segera membuka gulungan itu dan melihatnya bersama Yoshiteru dan Sorin. Mereka pun perlahan tertawa, "Bfft!"

"Pfft—ahahaha!" Yoshiteru tertawa lebar.

"Yoshi—teru—ini—apa—ahaha!" Maria ikut tertawa.

"Hisahide—pfffft—" Sorin menahan tawanya.

"Ini bukan ideku. Ini ide Fuuma," jelas Hisahide, "Dia memang _shinobi _yang hebat," Hisahide pun mulai tertawa. Fuuma hanya tersenyum.

"Ahaha—baiklah, akan kukirimkan surat pada mereka," jelas Yoshiteru masih tertawa.

"Terima kasih, Yoshiteru—Ahaha—" Maria menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yoshiteru sambil menahan tawa.

"Shogun-sama, sampai aku mengetahui kau bermesraan lagi dengan Maria-sama—Akan kupacung kepalamu dengan _Zavii Knife,_" ucap Sorin mengancam tertawa. Maria dan Yoshiteru menatap Sorin tajam.

* * *

><p>Setelahnya mengumpulkan bala bantuan, Maria segera masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan di istana Yoshiteru.<p>

"Baiklah semuanya~ Terima kasih sudah mau datang~" ucap Maria pada orang-orang yang ia undang. Magoichi sedang meminum teh bersama dengan Nouhime dan Oichi; Tsuruhime dan Itsuki sibuk mencoret di sebuah gulungan; Kasuga, Matsu dan Naotora menyantap onigiri bersama. Mereka semua berkumpul di sebuah ruangan di istana Yoshiteru.

"Maria, ada keperluan apa sampai meminta bantuan kami?" tanya Naotora melahap onigirinya semangat.

"Kalian sudah dapat suratku, bukan? Aku dan Sorin akan membuat suatu acara—Yoshiteru juga ikut membantuku," jawab Maria tersipu malu.

"Hebatnya Maria-san bisa meminta bantuan Shogun-sama~" puji Tsuruhime.

"Ehehe," Maria masih tersipu malu.

"Maria, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Magoichi.

"Tugas kalian—hanya menjadi pelayan," jawab Maria.

"Pelayan? Tapi temamu itu Timur Tengah, bukan? Setahuku, disana yang paling terkenal adalah penarinya," jelas Nouhime.

"Nou-neesan benar. Kalau bukan kita yang menari, lalu siapa yang akan menari?" tanya Itsuki.

"Itu—" Maria tertawa sesaat, "Hihihi—" Tawa Maria membuat para perempuan bingung.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di ruangan lain di istana Yoshiteru,<p>

"HAH?! APA MAKSUDMU KAMI MENJADI PENARI?!" protes Mitsunari kesal.

"Tenanglah, tangan kanan Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Hanya untuk hari ini saja," Yoshiteru menjawab tenang.

"TIDAK MAU! MEMANGNYA TUBUH KAMI INI TERLIHAT GEMULAI DI MATA ORANG-ORANG?! KAU PIKIR KAMI INI PEREMPUAN, HAH?!" omel Mitsunari. Katsuie, Sasuke, Yukimura, Hanbei dan Motonari hanya bisa pasrah menerima nasib mereka.

"Percuma kalau protes ke _Shogun_, Mitsunari Ishida," Katsuie menghela napas.

"Ishida-dono, kau dengar ucapan Katsuie-dono itu," Yukimura menangis malu.

"Mitsunari-kun jelas tidak terima," sahut Hanbei pasrah.

"Jangankan dia, kita pun sebenarnya tidak ada yang mau, bukan?" sambung Sasuke.

"Hari ini Ashikaga memang sedang terbentur kepalanya," seru Motonari.

"KENAPA HANYA ALIANSI DARI TOYOTOMI?! KENAPA TIDAK DARI IEYASU SAJA?!" teriak Mitsunari.

"Mitsunari Ishida—Kami pun sebenarnya bukan yang memilih kalian untuk mendapat peran seperti itu—" jelas Hisahide, "Ini semua ide Fuuma," Fuuma mengangguk setuju. Mitsunari semakin terbakar emosinya.

"Lagipula, Katsuie berasal dari aliansi Tokugawa. Puas?" tanya Hisahide.

"Satu-satunya aliansi Tokugawa," Katsuie semakin pasrah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh dulu?" ajak Yoshiteru, "Tenkai, Yoshiaki, Kingo," panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil pun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tenkai, Hideaki dan Yoshiaki membawa masing-masing dua cangkir teh panas.

"Halo~ Para pasukan Takeda~" panggil Yoshiaki sambil memberikan tehnya pada Yukimura dan Sasuke.

"Hiii—Ma—maaf!" Hideaki menangis sambil memberikan teh pada Motonari dan Mitsunari.

"Huhu, silahkan teh anda berdua..." Tenkai memberikan teh pada Hanbei dan Katsuie.

Para tamu undangan Yoshiteru meneguk teh mereka perlahan. Tak bersilang lama, cangkir teh yang mereka pegang terselip hingga terjatuh dan pecah. Para tamu undangan Yoshiteru mulai merasa pusing dan tubuh mereka goyah lalu terjatuh ke lantai satu persatu.

"Semuanya, cepat keluar dari sini dan panggil Maria!" seru Yoshiteru. Yoshiaki, Tenkai, Hideaki, Fuuma, Hisahide serta Yoshiteru sendiri keluar dari ruangan dan bergegas menuju ruangan dimana Maria berada. Yoshiteru membuka pintu ruangan dan melapor pada Maria, "Mereka sudah terkena efeknya, Maria!"

"Eh, sungguh?! Cepat juga—Ayo, kalian! Ikut aku," Maria keluar ruangan bersama para perempuan mengikuti dan bergegas menuju ruangan Yoshiteru. Dilihatnya oleh mereka; Katsuie, Yukimura, Hanbei, Sasuke, Motonari dan Mitsunari terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"He—hei," Maria menghampiri Motonari dan segera merangkulnya, "Kau tak apa, kan? Mori—" Maria terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang beda dari Motonari. Maria pun mulai tertawa pelan, "Ahaha—"

"Hei, Maria—Ada apa—" Magoichi ikut melihat lalu mulai tertawa, "Ahaha—!"

"Magoichi-neesama, ada apa?" tanya Tsuruhime diikuti para perempuan yang lain. Mereka semua terkejut lalu tertawa, "Ahahaha—!"

"Shh, kalian," ujar Maria menahan tawa, "Biar ini jadi kejutan," ucapnya. Para perempuan mengangguk sambil menahan tawa mereka.

* * *

><p>Persiapan pun dimulai. Sorin sedang mengecek keadaan kubah panggung dan kesal karena dirasanya ada yang aneh dengan kubah itu.<p>

"Muneshige!" teriak Sorin kesal.

"I—iya, Sorin-sama?!" sahut Muneshige yang panik membawa peralatan acara.

"Kenapa kubahnya berbentuk kerucut?! Sudah kubilang bentuknya sedikit bundar! Bukan kerucut!" omel Sorin.

"Ba—baiklah, Sorin-sama!" Muneshige segera melapor salah seorang pekerja yang bertugas mengurus kubah untuk segera membetulkannya.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat; Fuuma, Yoshiteru dan Fuuma sedang mengurus persiapan lain seperti kostum, musik dan sebagainya.

"Fuuma, apa ada pesan dari 'Kichikuri'?" tanya Hisahide. Fuuma segera memberikan sebuah gulungan pada Yoshiteru dan Hisahide bertuliskan 'Dari Kichikuri. Untuk siapapun itu yang menyuruh ninja aneh ini datang ke rumahku dan mengirimkan permohonan kocak padaku'. Dibukanya gulungan itu oleh Yoshiteru dan Hisahide, ternyata isi pesan tersebut cukup panjang:

"**Kostum untuk para pelayan: Baju suku gipsi. Disarankan lengan bagian bawah bergelembung. Itu akan menarik perhatian. Rok disarankan terbuka sebelah agar gerakan mereka lebih leluasa.**

**Kostum untuk para penari: Baju penari Arab (Atas hanya menutupi dada dan bagian bawah hanya selendang yang menutupi sebelah kaki—Jadi dari paha hingga kaki sebelah yang lain terlihat). Untuk para penari, beri aksesoris seperti gelang tangan dan kaki dan perhiasan di kepala agar menarik perhatian. Pusar mereka kalau bisa ditindik. Biar terlihat seksi. Dan pakaikan cadar untuk mereka. Supaya terlihat menggoda. Kasih saja beberapa selendang tipis di pakaian mereka. Terserah dimana kalian ingin menaruhnya—bisa sebagai lengan baju atau semacamnya. Dan beri pita rambut untuk kepala mereka. Yang namanya seorang penari di Timur Tengah sungguh diidamkan.**

**Musik: "**_**Gypsy Woman oleh Hilary Duff"**_** untuk teman makan malam dan "**_**Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) oleh The Pussycat Dolls" **_**untuk para penari.**

**Acara: Kalian tidak punya bedug, bukan? Jadi pakai saja Taiko. Biar Fuuma yang menjadi pemukul Taiko. Tenaganya cukup kuat. Dan berikan dia kaos oblong dan celana hitam panjang. Untuk acara, kalian suguhkan saja dulu beberapa acara ringan sementara untuk acara menari itu akan menjadi acara utama jadi harus tampil terakhir karena spesial sendiri.. Di bagian terakhir sekali, sebelum lagu selesai, para panitia ikut menari bersama 'penari-penari' kalian. Soal posisi para penari, sudah kukirim surat untuk Maria. Untuk resep makan malam, sudah kuberikan pada Kingo. Yoshiteru dan Hisahide, kalian bisa berpakaian menjadi Sultan. Berikan satu baju Sultan yang sama pada Muneshige untuk menyambut para tamu. Berikan Sorin pakaian seperti tentara Arab karena dia bertugas sebagai panitia acara. Untuk Tenkai, Kingo dan Yoshiaki—berikan mereka pakaian juru masak ala Arab. Terakhir, berilah wewangian khas Timur Tengah itu agar para tamu dan kalian para panitia bisa tenang.**

**Sukses dengan acara kalian.**

**PS: Kirimi aku surat jika ada korban berjatuhan.**

**Salam,**

**Kichikuri"**

Yoshiteru dan Hisahide terdiam membaca itu. Yoshiteru terbatuk sesaat lalu berkata, "Kau baru saja meminta pertolongan pada seseorang dengan ide yang gila,"

"Terima kasih," balas Hisahide, "Kerja bagus, Fuuma," puji Hisahide pada ninjanya. Fuuma mengacungkan jempolnya.

* * *

><p>Malam hari, beberapa jam sebelum acara,<p>

Yoshiteru dan Hisahide yang sudah berpakaian ala Sultan: kopiah dengan kain di belakang kepala mereka, berpakaian tertutup panjang dan memakai sepatu sendal serta berhiaskan perhiasan mewah di kedua tangan dan leher mereka; melihat kondisi persiapan acara. Sebuah panggung besar dengan kubah bagaikan istana-istana Arab—dihiasi lampu-lampu yang menerangi malam hari, serta meja-meja berukuran besar dan bundar. Tepat disebelah panggung; Tenkai, Hideaki dan Yoshiaki yang sudah berpakaian ala juru masak Arab sibuk mempersiapkan menu khas Arab untuk para tamu undangan.

"Sempurna," Yoshiteru dan Hisahide saling memberi tinju kepalan satu sama lain.

Sementara itu, di belakang panggung, Maria dan Sorin sibuk mengurus para pelayan dan penari.

"Kyaaaa~ Kalian semua manis sekali~" teriak Maria semangat melihat para pelayan dan penari mempersiapkan diri.

"_Lovely~ _Kalian sungguh manis~" puji Sorin berputar-putar.

"Kalau kami, para perempuan, sudah pasti—" Naotora melirik ke arah para penari lalu tertawa sinis, "Ahahahaha! Sanada! Aku tidak tahan melihatmu!" Naotora tertawa kencang.

"Ii-dono! Jangan tertawa seenaknya!" protes Yukimura membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Akai-neesan terlihat manis sekali~" puji Itsuki.

"I—Itsuki-san!" Yukimura semakin malu.

"Kiamat. Ini kiamat," bisik Sasuke pasrah.

"Haha! Sarutobi! Ahahaha—!" Kasuga tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"..." Katsuie memeluk lututnya erat dan memojok di ujung ruangan.

"Katsuie, sudahlah," Nouhime menepuk pundak Katsuie pelan.

"Katsuie-sama, ayo berjuang bersama Ichi," Oichi menepuk kepala Katsuie.

"...Sorin, apa maksudmu dengan pakaian ini?" tanya Motonari dengan tatapan tajam pada Sorin.

"_Su—Sunday_! Jangan marah begitu!" Sorin menangis ketakutan.

"Mori-san! Jangan marahi Sorin-san begitu saja! Apalagi dengan pakaian dan tubuh seperti itu! Bisa-bisa 'dihajar' Kaizoku-san," Tsuruhime tertawa. Wajah Motonari memerah mendengar ucapan Tsuruhime.

"...Ini..." bisik Mitsunari syok.

"...Apa-apa...ini?" sambung Hanbei terdiam.

"Kalian berdua," Magoichi menepuk pundak Hanbei dan Mitsunari, "Memang cocok sekali berpakaian seperti ini,"

"APA MAKSUDMU, MAGOICHI?!" Mitsunari yang mengamuk mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mulai mengejar Magoichi yang berlari menjauh darinya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Mitsunari-kun! Bagian dalammu kelihatan!" seru Hanbei panik.

"Mitsunari-san! Tutup kakimu! Kakimu!" teriak Matsu yang juga ikut panik.

* * *

><p>Malam harinya, acara pun di mulai. Para tamu undangan yaitu tak lain adalah para samurai era Sengoku dan pasukan mereka. Mereka menyambut bahagia dengan acara yang diselenggarakan oleh para pengikut Zavii itu.<p>

"Silahkan masuk, tuan-tuan~" sahut Muneshige yang menyambut para tamu, "Silahkan duduk di meja yang telah disediakan~"

"Hei, Muneshige! _Nice outfit!" _seru seorang samurai berpakaian biru dan berkabuto bulan sabit dan memakai _eyepatch _di mata kanannya.

"Ah, Masamune-sama! Terima kasih!" balas Muneshige.

Sorin mengamati keadaan dari kejauhan dengan menggunakan teropong, "Semua, dalam posisi masing-masing. Para tamu undangan sudah duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing,"

"Diterima," balas Maria, "Ayo, para perempuan~ Kita beraksi~" pintanya pada para pelayan. Para pelayan perempuan mulai keluar dan mulai membagikan teh kepada para tamu. Para tamu yang melihat mereka mulai berteriak senang hingga ada beberapa yang bersiul menggoda.

"MAGOICHI-SAN!" teriak Keiji menggoda. Magoichi yang sedang memberikan teh pada Matabei dan pasukannya hanya berdiam malu.

"BAJU YANG BAGUS, SAYAKA!" teriak Motochika semangat.

"Ugh, dasar burung gagak," Magoichi menghela napas kesal.

"I—Ichi?! Baju macam apa itu?!" tanya Nagamasa terkejut dengan wajah merah.

"Ini baju khas Timur Tengah, Nagamasa-sama," jawab Oichi malu sambil membagikan teh, "Apa...Ichi terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak, Ichi! Kau terlihat menawan sekali!" Nagamasa mengacungkan jempol semangat. Oichi tertawa kecil.

"Kasuga, kau terlihat indah sekali malam ini," puji Kenshin pada ninjanya.

"Ah—Kenshin-sama—Aku jadi malu," Kasuga tersipu malu saat membagikan teh untuk pasukannya sendiri.

"...Nou," Nobunaga tercengo diam dengan wajah sedikit merah melihat istrinya menghidangkan teh untuknya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Kazusanosuke–sama?" tanya Nouhime tersenyum.

"Nobunaga-sama, wajah anda memerah—ITSUKI!" teriak Ranmaru semangat ketika melihat Itsuki sedang membagikan teh. Itsuki melambaikan tangannya pada Ranmaru.

"Matsu! Kau terlihat manis sekali!" teriak Toshiie dari mejanya.

"Inochiyou-sama~ Matsu lakukan demi Inochiyou-sama~" balas Matsu yang sedang membagikan teh pada Motochika dan pasukannya.

"Semuanya~ Silahkan tehnya~" ucap Tsuruhime membagikan teh pada Kanbei dan pasukannya.

"Uwooooh! Hime!" goda para pasukan Kanbei.

"Kanbei-san! Gadismu manis juga!" siul salah seorang prajurit kubu Kanbei.

"Hei—Hei!" Kanbei menutup wajah merahnya malu.

"Naotora-sama! Anda terlihat manis sekali!" puji seorang prajurit Ii pada tuannya.

"Ka—kalian ini kenapa, sih?!" omel Naotora malu membagikan teh.

"Naotora-sama," prajurit Ii lain menunjuk ke arah Matabei yang malu sambil membaca bukunya. Wajah Naotora semakin memerah lalu membanting tehnya di meja dan pergi meninggalkan pasukannya.

"Naotora-sama semakin bersemangat saja~" goda prajurit Ii lain.

"Karena Naotora-sama sudah membuat semangat Matabei-san~" Para prajurit Ii menggoda tuan mereka.

Ramainya tamu undangan yang datang dan bersemangat membuat Maria semakin positif dengan acaranya. Maria dan Sorin yang berada di belakang panggung berpelukan bagaikan teman selamanya.

"Sukses besar, Sorin~" teriak Maria semangat.

"Tentu, Maria-sama~" Sorin berteriak semangat.

Yoshiteru dan Hisahide yang berpakaian Sultan mulai maju ke atas panggung sambil membawa _megaphone _disediakan oleh Muneshige. Beberapa tamu undangan yang melihat mereka mulai tertawa karena pakaian mereka dan bahkan ada yang tak sengaja menumpahkan teh mereka.

"SAKON! TEHMU TUMPAH!" teriak Yoshitsugu panik tersiram teh panas milik Sakon.

"Gwaaa! Maafkan aku, Gyobu-san!" Sakon memohon maaf.

"BRUUUH!" Masamune menyemburkan tehnya ke arah Kojuuro karena syok melihat Hisahide dan Yoshiteru berpakaian ala Sultan, "_What the—_Hisahide Matsunaga! _Shogun! _Apa yang kalian pakai itu?!" tanya Masamune. Kojuuro yang tenang hanya membersihkan wajahnya dengan lengan baju miliknya.

"Apa yang kami pakai bukan urusanmu, _Dokuganryuu," _balas Hisahide dengan _megaphone. _Motochika dan Keiji yang melihat hanya bisa tertawa lepas sambil memukul meja, "AHAHAHAHAHA! _DOKUGANRYUU _KENA OMEL!"

"Motochika, Maeda, jangan tertawakan _Dokuganryuu_," tegur Ieyasu yang duduk satu meja dengan Hideyoshi yang hanya diam menyilang kedua tangannya, "Biarkan saja, Ieyasu. Sebenarnya hatiku juga syok melihat mereka berpakaian seperti itu," ucap Hideyoshi tegas.

("Kenapa hatinya yang syok?!") batin Ieyasu syok.

"Selamat malam, para tamu undangan—Para samurai sekalian," jelas Yoshiteru dengan _megaphone, _"Terima kasih telah hadir dalam acara kami. Pertama-tama, kita ucapkan selamat pada Sorin dan Maria untuk menjalankan acara ini," Para hadirin bertepuk tangan ketika Maria dan Sorin mulai naik ke atas panggung malu, "Untuk menikmati malam ini, kami sudah sediakan makan malam dan musik yang indah. Silahkan bersenang-senang," Yoshiteru mengakhiri.

"Semuanya~ Makanan ada disini~ Menu hari ini adalah Nasi Briyani, nasi khas Timur Tengah~ Silahkan dinikmati~" teriak Kingo semangat di sebelah panggung.

"Glek! Yoshiaki-sama?! Kenapa anda juga ikut menjaga Kingo?!" tanya Kojuuro terkejut.

"Ohoho~ Katakura-kun, nasi ini merupakan hasil karyaku yang indah~ Makanya aku juga ikut menjaga Kingo untuk membagikannya pada kalian~" jawab Yoshiaki.

"Dan buatanku juga, huhuhu..." Tenkai tertawa.

"HIEEE?! ADA SETAN?!" teriak Shikanosuke panik.

"Shika-kun, itu hanya suster gepeng," sahut Haruhisa menghela napas.

"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD SUSTER GEPENG?!" omel Tenkai.

"AHAHAHA! SUSTER GEPENG KATANYA!" Hirotsuna tertawa lepas.

Sorin memberi kode pada Muneshige, "Setel musiknya, Muneshige," Muneshige mengacungkan jempol lalu menyetel lagu _"Gypsy Woman" _oleh _Hilary Duff._

"_The battle of France is over, _

_Congratulations__You've joined the ranks of all the rest"_

* * *

><p>Para tamu undangan menikmati makan malam mereka disertai musik yang mendukung. Para tamu terpesona dengan makanan yang dihidangkan.<p>

"Oh, ini daging...Ah, ada kismisnya—dan lemak," ucap Kojuuro mengunyah makanannya, "Akan kutanya Kingo mengenai resepnya,"

"Makanan ini sungguh enak. Aku harap Kasuga bisa memasaknya di Echigo nanti," ucap Kenshin tenang.

"Ahaha! Ide yang bagus, Kenshin! Aku juga akan menyuruh Sasuke untuk memasaknya di Kai!" balas Shingen semangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal _shinobi_-mu, orang tua," sahut Masamune, "Dimana dia dan Yukimura?"

"Ah, untung kau bilang, _Dokuganryuu. _Aku juga tidak melihat Hanbei-sama dan Mitsunari," sahut Ieyasu.

"Nobunaga-sama, dimana Katsuie?" tanya Ranmaru pada Nobunaga yang membalasnya dengan angkat bahu.

"Eh iya...Mouri dimana, ya?" tanya Motochika bingung.

"Tuan-tuan! Cepat habiskan makanan kalian!" ancam Naotora yang membawa tumpukan piring kotor pada seluruh tamunya.

"I—iya!" balas mereka melahap makanan mereka cepat.

"Jangan emosi begitu," sahut Matabei yang sibuk membaca bukunya setelah makan, "Nanti cantiknya hilang," godanya pada Naotora. Naotora yang mendengarnya langsung memerah.

"He—hentikan!" balas Naotora malu.

"Ayolah, nona gipsi. Masa seperti itu balasanmu?" Matabei tertawa kecil.

"Kyaaa~ Naotora-sama~" para prajurit Ii berteriak bahagia pada tuan mereka.

"Berisik!" teriak Naotora pada pasukannya.

"Numpang lewat, Naotora-neesan~" ucap Itsuki yang membawa tumpukan piring kotor di kepalanya diikuti Nouhime di belakangnya.

"Ayo, harus kembalikan piring-piring sebelum acara utama dimulai," bujuk Nouhime.

"Ba—baik," Naotora mengikuti Itsuki dan Nouhime.

"Acara utama?" bisik Matabei bertanya-tanya.

"Ayo, Sultan-Sultan. Makanannya cepat dihabiskan!" ejek Sorin pada Yoshiteru dan Hisahide yang masih menyantap makanan mereka, "Acara utama akan segera dimulai,"

"Oh, kebetulan makananku baru habis," Hisahide membalikkan alat makannya di ditaruh di atas piring makannya.

"Yoshiteru~ Bilang 'aa'~" Maria menyuapi Yoshiteru. Yoshiteru menurut lalu disuapi Maria.

"MARIA-SAMA! KITA AKAN SEGERA MEMBERI WEWANGIAN!" omel Sorin.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Maria menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

* * *

><p>Angin malam berhembus lembut dan membuat suasana menjadi tenang. Para penganut Zavii menyemprotkan wewangian di sekeliling tamu undangan. Para tamu undangan mulai merasa rileks.<p>

"Haa...Wangi yang indah—Wangi kayu dan semacam tetumbuhan. Unik sekali," Ieyasu bernapas santai.

"Kita harus pakai wewangian ini di tempatku," ucap Hideyoshi.

"Eh? Tempat Hideyoshi-sama sudah wangi kok," balas Ieyasu.

"Ya—Wangi badan mereka," ucap Hideyoshi kesal menunjuk Yoshitsugu dan Sakon.

"KENAPA KAMI, HIDEYOSHI-SAMA?!" protes Yoshitsugu dan Sakon malu. Ieyasu hanya tertawa.

Para tamu undangan yang sibuk berbicara terhenti ketika melihat Fuuma maju ke atas panggung membawa pemukul Taiko dan berjalan menuju Taiko di tengah panggung.

"Eh? Kenapa ada Taiko?" bisik Shimazu.

"Muneshige! _Let's dance!_" Sorin memberi kode pada Muneshige. Muneshige mulai menyetel musik dan Fuuma bertepuk tangan diikuti para pelayan yang berdiri di belakang para tamu undangan dengan gembira. Bunyi sitar pun mulai terdengar. Para tamu undangan mulai bertanya-tanya.

"!" Tadakatsu terkejut bingung.

Bayangan beberapa orang pun muncul di balik panggung. Tubuh mereka berlikuk indah dan mulai berputar menari di belakang panggung. Para pelayan berteriak kencang, "JAI HO!"

Fuuma mulai meraih pemukul Taiko-nya dan mulai memukul Taiko berirama. Para tamu undang semakin penasaran.

"Tunggu—" Masamune teringat sesuatu, "Itu yang menari perempuan, kan? Para perempuan ada di belakang kita sebagai pelayan—"

"...Jangan bilang..." Kojuuro mulai keringat dingin.

Seorang penari mulai keluar menuju panggung. Wanita bertubuh indah dengan rambut panjang abu-abu dan poni panjang di tengah berpakaian ala penari Arab mulai menari di depan para tamu undangan. Matanya berwarna hijau muda lentik dan wajahnya yang bercadar memikat perhatian para tamu undangan.

"MITSUNARI ISHIDA?!" teriak para tamu undangan terkejut. Sakon yang melihat tuannya menari langsung memerah, "Mi—Mi—MITSUNARI-SAMA!" Sakon langsung mimisan.

"Sakon! Lap hidungmu!" omel Hideyoshi yang ikut terkejut.

"_I got shivers when you touch my face__  
><em>_I'll make you hot, get all you got__  
><em>_I'll make you wanna say—"_

"JAI HO!" Para pelayan teriak bersemangat pada Mitsunari yang terus menari berputar dan bergerak likuk dengan tubuhnya yang indah.

("Tahan—Ieyasu. Tahan—Kau pasti bisa—") batin Ieyasu pada dirinya yang mulai merah melihat Mitsunari menari. Di belakang Mitsunari, muncul dua orang penari mengikuti tarian Mitsunari. Seorang penari berambut cokelat panjang dikuncir berpupil cokelat lembut dan seorang lagi berambut hijau bob dengan mata berpupil hijau yang memikat. Kedua penari yang juga bercadar itu menarik perhatian Masamune.

"KATSUIE! YUKIMURA?!" teriak Masamune dengan wajah memerah.

"KATSUIE!" teriak Ranmaru semangat.

"Aku merasa hidup kembali—" Sakon kembali mimisan lalu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di atas meja, "Katsuieku~"

"Atta, atta! Ayo, Wakaki Tora!" teriak Keiji semangat.

"Ayo, Sanada! Goyangkan pinggangmu itu!" Motochika mengikuti.

"_WHAT THE F*CK, PIRATE?!" _teriak Masamune kesal.

"_I got fever runnin' like a fire__  
><em>_For you I will go all the way__  
><em>_I'm gonna take you higher__"_

"JAI HO!" teriak para pelayan kembali.

"_I keep it steady 'cause steady that's how I do it__  
><em>_(Jai ho)__  
><em>_This beat is heavy so heavy you gonna feel it__"_

Muncullah kembali tiga penari lainnya. Penari dengan baju yang sama—seorang berambut cokelat pendek dengan poni dibelah tengah, penari berambut cokelat acak-acakkan bermata cokelat ke belakang dengan coret tentara di wajahnya dan bermata cokelat, juga penari berambut abu-abu keriting dengan poni ke kanan bermata ungu terang. Mereka pun menari di belakang Katsuie dan Yukimura. Keenam penari itu semakin mengundang perhatian para tamu undangan yang terus berteriak kencang dan semangat.

Kojuuro yang mengenal wajah seorang penari mulai menutup wajahnya malu lalu menjedutkan kepalanya ke meja berkali-kali, "Kitsune—Kitsune—Kitsune—"

"KATAKURA-SAMA?!" seluruh pasukan Date panik melihat tingkah pengawal pemimpin mereka.

"_Yukimura—My darling—" _Masamune mengikuti Kojuuro menjedutkan kepalanya ke meja.

"HIEEE! _HITTOU!" _pasukan Date semakin panik.

"..." Motochika menunduk sesaat.

"Are, Aniki? Kenapa diam—" tanya salah seorang prajurit Chosokabe yang langsung terkejut melihat celana pemimpinnya mulai timbul bercak merah darah. Diangkatnya wajah Motochika yang menunduk, terlihat Motochika mimisan berat, "ANIKI! KUATKAN DIRI ANDA!"

"Keiji," panggil Toshiie.

"Ya?" sahut Keiji yang masih terpana melihat panggung.

"Keiji," panggil Toshiie lagi.

"Apa, Toshi—" Keiji menoleh ke arah Toshiie dan melihat Toshiie tersenyum lebar dengan Hideyoshi yang mengacungkan jempol pada Keiji dari kejauhan, "HIDEYOSHI! APA MAKSUD JEMPOLMU ITU?!" tanya Keiji. Hideyoshi mengacungkan jempolnya yang lain lalu tertawa. Keiji yang mengerti maksudnya lalu menutupi wajah malunya, "Uhh—"

"Aku tahu Saika-dono itu menarik di matamu, Keiji—Tapi, untuk hari ini, Hanbei kan?" goda Toshiie pada keponakannya.

"To...Shi..." Keiji semakin malu.

"_(Jai ho)__  
><em>_You are the reason that I breathe__  
><em>_(Jai ho)__  
><em>_You are the reason that I still believe__  
><em>_(Jai ho)__  
><em>_You are my destiny, Jai hooooooooooo__"_

"Hyaaa~ Sukses! Kita sukses, Sorin!" ucap Maria bahagia, "Sorin—Ayo, kemari—SORIN?!" Maria terkejut ketika melihat Sorin mimisan.

"_Sunday—_Oh, _Sunday~" _Sorin terjatuh ke lantai.

"Yoshiteru! Hisahide! Sorin—Sorin—" Maria berteriak panik.

* * *

><p>Di tengah menari menuju akhir, para penari mulai merasa ketakutan dan panik karena melihat betapa ramainya para tamu yang hadir dalam acara tersebut.<p>

("Hideyoshi-sama—selamatkan aku dan Hanbei-sama!") batin Mitsunari.

("Oyakata-sama, maafkan saya...") Yukimura menangis dalam hati.

("Yare yare...") Sasuke menghela napas.

("...Sakitku takkan kambuh, kan?") Hanbei khawatir akan kondisinya.

("Sial—Chosokabe benar-benar melihatku! Bisa bahaya!") Motonari mulai keringat dingin.

("Sakon?! Kenapa dia?!") Katsuie panik melihat Sakon dari kejauhan sudah bersimbah darahnya sendiri.

"Semuanya! Ayo, tinggal sedikit lagi! Kalian pasti bisa! Tersenyumlah!" teriak Maria mendukung para penari dari kejauhan.

("Senyum?!") Para penari syok mendengar perintah Maria. Mitsunari yang memimpin para penari berusaha tersenyum namun tidak bisa karena terlalu takut. Tak lama kemudian, dipandangnya Ieyasu dari kejauhan yang memberi senyuman pada Mitsunari. Mitsunari yang tiba-tiba merasa lega tersenyum manis balik pada Ieyasu. Senyuman Mitsunari membuat seluruh tamu undangan terpukau.

"MALAIKAT DARI TOYOTOMI—DIA TERSENYUM!" teriak para pasukan senang.

"Itu baru namanya Mitsunari," bisik Ieyasu, "KAU MANIS SEKALI, MITSUNARI!" teriaknya pada Mitsunari.

("TOKUGAWA NEKAT!") Para prajurit syok melihat Ieyasu yang berteriak pada Mitsunari dan mereka yakin Mitsunari akan memberikan balasan buruk pada Ieyasu. Namun yang mereka lihat adalah Mitsunari yang memasang wajah ceria dan senyumnya yang terbuka dan hangat. Para prajurit bertepuk tangan lalu memberi semangat kepada para penari.

"YUKIMURA! _YOU'RE THE PRETTIEST!" _ teriak Masamune pada Yukimura.

("Masamune-dono—!") Yukimura mulai tersenyum. Masamune yang melihat senyum Yukimura mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke tanah dengan wajah bahagia, "Yukimura—senyummu—mengalihkan duniaku,"

"HITTOU!" teriak panik para pasukan Date.

"Ki...Kitsune..." Kojuuro beranjak dari kursinya dan berteriak, "AKU MENYUKAIMU, KITSUNE!"

("Bahkan Katakura-sama juga?!") Pasukan Date syok melihat Kojuuro bertingkah sama seperti pemimpin mereka.

("Tengu-no-danna—Ada-ada aja—") Sasuke agak terkejut untuk sesaat namun mulai memasang senyum di wajahnya. Kojuuro yang merasa wajahnya mulai panas segera berlari mendekati pohon terdekat lalu menjedutkan kepalanya berkali-kali disana, "Kenapa—dia—manis—sekali—"

"Ka—katakura-danna!" teriak Muneshige panik.

"Sial—sial!" Sakon mengeluarkan dua dadu miliknya dan dilemparnya kedua dadu itu ke atas lalu terjatuh tepat di meja di depannya. Full 12 muncul di dadunya. Kedua mata Sakon terbuka lebar, "Ini—"

Sakon beranjak dari kursinya, "KATSUIE! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!" teriaknya.

"SAKON! JANGAN KERAS-KERAS!" protes Yoshitsugu yang duduk di sebelahnya.

("Sakon dan Ieyasu mulai tidak waras—Yah, biarkan saja,") Hideyoshi tertawa kecil.

("Sakon—") Katsuie tersenyum pada Sakon.

"Ibu dari anak-anakku—" Sakon terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan darah terus mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Biarkan saja dia, biarkan," ucap Hideyoshi pada pasukannya yang panik melihat Sakon tak sadarkan diri.

("Tinggal dua orang lagi—") bisik Yoshiteru.

("Chosokabe dan Maeda, kan? Ayo kita pancing mereka,") Sorin menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

("Hideyoshi, cepat pancing mereka,") Hisahide memberi kode pada Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi mengangguk lalu berteriak, "HANBEI! MOTONARI! JADILAH ISTRI-ISTRIKU!"

Seluruh tamu undangan terkejut, tak terkecuali Motochika dan Keiji yang mulai terbakar amarah karena cemburu, "...Toyotomi...!" geram mereka kesal.

("HIDEYOSHI?!") Motonari dan Hanbei berkeringat dingin dan terkejut.

"ONEE-CHAN! NIKAHI SAJA DIA!" Ranmaru berteriak dari kursinya.

"ANAK KECIL SIALAN—!" Motochika dan Keiji semakin terbakar amarah.

"Benar sekali~ Zavii dengan senang hati akan menikahkan kalian bertiga dengan segera~" sambung Zavii berteriak dari mejanya diikuti Shimazu dan Kennyo yang tertawa lepas. Motochika dan Keiji yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarah mereka beranjak dari kursi mereka lalu berteriak, "MOTONARI!—HANBEI!"

"JANGAN MAU MENIKAH DENGAN MONYET SIALAN ITU! MEMANG SEKARANG KAMI DEKAT DENGAN SAYAKA—MAGOICHI—" teriak Motochika dan Keiji yang sudah melampaui batas.

"KENAPA BAWA-BAWA NAMA ORANG?!" protes Magoichi di belakang mereka yang berusaha ditenangkan Kasuga dan Oichi, "Magoichi! Tenanglah!"

("Ufu~ Kena mereka~") Maria menahan tawanya.

"—KAU BOLEH MARAH PADAKU, MOTONARI!—HANBEI! TAPI INGAT INI, DULU AKU PERNAH MENYUKAIMU! SAMPAI SEKARANG PUN MASIH! MAKANYA, JANGAN NIKAHI MONYET ITU KARENA AKU MENYUKAIMU!" Motochika dan Keiji selesai berteriak dan seluruh tamu undangan hening sesaat. Motonari dan Hanbei yang mendengar pengakuan dari rival mereka mulai tersenyum bahagia sambil menangis, "Kenapa tidak dari awal bilang?" bisik mereka.

"...Eh?" Motochika kebingungan.

"...Aku—tadi teriak apa?" Keiji terhentak sesaat.

"SELAMAT, MAEDA DAN CHOSOKABE!" Para tamu undangan berteriak kencang kepada mereka berdua. Motochika dan Keiji yang disoraki ucapan selamat mulai kebingungan, "Hee?!"

"Hmph. Itu baru yang namanya pria sejati," ujar Hideyoshi menyilang kedua tangannya.

"KAIZOKU-NIISAN! MAEDA-ONIICHAN! SELAMAT YA!" teriak Itsuki.

"BILANG DONG DARI AWAL!" ejek Sorin pada mereka.

"KAIZOKU-SAN! MATSURI-ONIISAN! SELAMAT YA!" sambung Tsuruhime.

"KEIJI SUDAH DEWASA!" teriak Matsu mendukung.

"Huh, bilang dari awal biar tidak ada salah paham," Magoichi menghela napas kesal sambil menyilang kedua tangannya.

"..." Motochika dan Keiji hening sesaat lalu wajah mereka mulai memerah bagaikan tomat rebus. Keduanya menutupi wajah merah mereka dan berbisik, "Sial—sial—sial—sial—"

"_(Jai ho)__  
><em>_No, there is nothin' that can stop us__  
><em>_(Jai ho)__  
><em>_Nothing can ever come between us__  
><em>_(Jai ho)__  
><em>_So come and dance with me, Jai ho__  
><em>_You and me, it's destiny__"_

"Semuanya! Ayo, maju ke depan!" pinta Maria. Para pelayan, Sorin, Muneshige, Yoshiteru, Hisahide, Hideaki, Tenkai, Yoshiaki dan Maria sendiri malu berlari ke depan panggung dan ikut menari bersama para penari. Keadaan itu membuat seluruh tamu undangan semakin bersemangat. Fuuma yang bersemangat memukul Taiko keras.

"JAI HO!" teriak para panitia pria mengangkat tangan kanan mereka yang dikepal sambil melompat di tempat.

"BAILA BAILA!" teriak para perempuan mengikuti.

"JAI HO!" teriak para panitia pria sekali lagi.

"BAILA BAILA!" balas para perempuan kencang.

"JAI HO!" teriak para panitia, pelayan dan penari berhenti menari diikuti Taiko yang berhenti dipukul. Para tamu undangan berdiri lalu memberi mereka tepuk tangan yang keras.

"_NICE! NICE!" _Zavii bertepuk tangan keras.

"Kalian semua hebat!" teriak Nobunaga kencang.

Maria yang senang dengan suksesnya acara berpelukan pada seluruh panitia, "Terima kasih, semuanya~" Para panitia, penari dan pelayan saling berpelukan satu sama lain dengan bahagia. Malam itu menjadi malam yang berarti bagi semuanya.

* * *

><p>Esok harinya, seorang remaja perempuan berambut hitam pendek berpupil hitam dan memakai kacamata biru <em>Disney<em> berpakaian kemeja berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Perempuan itu melepaskan _headphone _dari kedua telinganya, "Aku pulang,"

"Ah, Kichikuri-neesan. Ada surat untukmu," sahut adik dari Kichikuri memberikan sebuah gulungan bertuliskan 'Untuk Kichikuri. Dari Sultan Hisahide Matsunaga' pada Kichikuri.

"Surat? Oh...dari Sultan toh," Kichikuri segera membuka gulungan tersebut. Dibacanya isi gulungan:

"**Terima kasih atas idemu. Acaranya berjalan dengan sangat sukses. Andai kau bisa ikut menonton, dengan senang hati kami akan memberi kursi VIP padamu.**

**Salam,**

**Sultan Hisahide Matsunaga"**

"Hee...itu bukan apa-apa," ucap Kichikuri terus membaca isi gulungan dan seketika menemukan lipatan kertas bertuliskan 'Daftar Korban Berjatuhan', "Daftar Korban...?" Kichikuri penasaran lalu membuka lipatan kertas tersebut. Dilihatnya lipatan kertas yang awalnya ia kira pendek mulai terjatuh memanjang ke tanah. Kichikuri terdiam sesaat lalu membaca daftar tersebut. Dirinya mulai tertawa lalu berkata, "Hah—inilah fantasi, kawan. Inilah fantasi,"

Kichikuri menggulung balik surat itu lalu melihat _handphone-_nya yang sedang 'pause' lagu. Ia segera memilih lagu 'Jai Ho' lalu dimainkannya di ponsel miliknya. Kichikuri menggoyangkan kepalanya menikmati irama lagu tersebut.

"Jai ho," bisiknya.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

Oneshot-19 halaman...Oke *batuk* Cukup panjang kah? *lempar lampu ajaibnya* Bagaimana ceritanya? Menarik, bukan? Tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk mengetik cerita bertema Arab seperti ini.

**Sekedar info:**

**Gipsi: Semacam suku pengembara. Mereka jago dalam berburu dan bertahan hidup. Sayangnya banyak sekali kesalahpahaman dalam suku Gipsi yang dianggap ahli dalam menggunakan ilmu hitam.**

**Shisha: Semacam rokok Arab yang cara menggunakannya dihisap dari botol melalui selang.**

**Sitar: Alat musik semacam gitar yang dipakai dalam ajaran Hindu.**

R & R, anyone~?

Sedang belajar tari perut depan kaca namun gagal,

Kichikuri61


End file.
